ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Compliments to the Chef
one of the prizes is a chocobo egg.... something tells me this will be popular if its true. --Chrisjander 09:53, 28 July 2006 (EDT) ---- Rumor has it that the Requiem Flute drops from this. Can anyone confirm? --Tsakiki 15:03, 23 August 2006 (EDT) --- Everything I added was done in multiple runs. I placed them in each catagory. However, I question the logic that Deathgnash is done after it spams Hypnotic Lamp - it didn't happen to us. Confirmation on the Deathgnash? --Skenter4 Does anyone who has done this think that a rdm/nin could solo it? It seems like it just as some mean AoE that you could avoid by not giving it any TP. But there's also a 30 minute time limit so if it has a lot of HP it might not be possible to damage it enough in that time. Just curious. --- It can be solo'd by a RDM/NIN consistantly in under 25 minutes. I'm taru, 8/8mp merits, 5/5int merits, 8/8 enfeebling and elemental merits, 5/5 ice and wind merits, 0 convert and bio III merits, and crimson cuisses (very important). The strategy is to open with gravity, chainspell and blizzard III (iceday and hyorin obi recommended) repeatedly with use of convert before gravity wears off. Rememeber that gravity and bind build resistance so use stategically. TP moves can be very easily avoided if you run out of range. Do not nuke or apply bio unless gravity is applied and you have enough room to run away from a TP move should he start charging one. Always face away from it when casting nukes or bio as hypnotic lamp can get you killed. If he uses hypnotic lamp approach it to get in range, so he starts charging his next tp move but run out of range again. Repeat until he stops. Only use gravity if convert is almost ready or you have enough MP to nuke several times (like 700mp, or less depending on how many times you've casted gravity on him already). Save bind for desperate times or when you need to composure>refresh, stoneskin, haste etc. Kite until refresh restores your mp to a decent level or convert is almost ready. Kite linearly between the gate and opposite side behind where the NM starts. With crimson cuisses you can hug the outside edge clockwise around the round area of the bc and avoid getting attacked on that end. If utsusemi is knocked off, run first, then recast utsusemi when you reach one of the two ends of the battlefield. Try to keep more than one shadow up at all times as he can double attack somewhat frequently. Good luck! --Petru petrelli 20:24, 16 June 2009 (UTC) --- Just trioed it - mnk/nin, whm/blm, rdm/blm - subtle blow helps a TON, since his TP moves are the only really dangerous bit. To answer the above, I don't know about RDM/NIN - his TP moves have a pretty big range and he's got somewhere in the neighborhood of 15k HP. Could be done but if he got anything off on you that'd be about it, since the status effects are awful. Rooks 03:18, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Bad Groupings I just did this 6 times. We got 2 Requiem Flutes, both in combination with a spell so I don't think it's part of the spell group. I have to wonder if the order of the drops in the treasure pool suggests a more specific grouping. For us it was always 1 Medicine, 1 from the 1-4 Crafting items group, Egg, Orobon Meat, then 1 or 2 more items. The requiem flute was second to last and last from the way I wrote them down. (Maybe I got excited and didn't order them correctly when I saw the Khroma ore in my pool.) Both occurred as two items after the Orobon meat. --Claquesous 07:04, 4 December 2008 (UTC) ---- The order items appear in the treasure pool DOES reflect the treasure groupings, HOWEVER, lag can also cause some/all of the items to appear out of order, so it's best to not rely heavily on this method of determining groupings. It's also worth noting that the "Two to Three of" grouping is actually two "One of groupings" and one "Zero to One of" grouping mashed together, but more data needs to be posted before we can determine which items belong to which groupings. --Jawat 20:08, 4 December 2008 (UTC) This also drops loudspeaker II Shaddix 21:01, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ---- Tried solo as COR/NIN. Did about 5,000 dmg in 20 minutes but only got it to 60%. Counted damage up and it looks like he has 12,500 hp. If QD was unresisted the whole time this would be theoretically possible with lucky Random Deals and a Wild Card, but the highest QD landed for was 223. Normally I can pull off 319 pretty consistently with a lucky Wizard's Roll, so this leads me to believe that Angler Orobon has a high resist rate or maybe a -% to damage from QD.